¿Por qué tuve que venir al baile con Potter?
by Peter Maifayr
Summary: Sentada con Potter y aburriéndose soberanamente, Parvati se pregunta por qué le dijo que sí cuando le pidió que le acompañase al baile del Torneo de los Tres Magos.


Pues aquí vuelvo a la carga con mis queridos personajes secundarios: en esta ocasión le toca a Parvati Patil

Los personajes no son míos

**¿Por qué tuve que venir al baile con Potter?**

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la había dicho que sí a Harry? ¿Por qué había tenido que acceder a ir con él a ese estúpido baile?

Parvati estaba sentada en una de las mesas junto a Harry, Ron y su hermana Padma, que le dirigía miradas furiosas. Y la verdad es que no podía culparla: había arruinado el primer baile de las dos. Se miró el shari que llevaba y se dijo que era una pena que no lo pudiese lucir...error: que no lo pudiese lucir como es debido, ya que solo había podido hacerlo unos minutos.

Pero algo seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le había dicho que sí a Potter?

En los cuatro años que llevaba asistiendo con él a Hogwarts, nunca le había dedicado más de cinco minutos seguidos de atención. Oh, sí, era el niño-que-vivió y todo eso, pero aparte de haber vencido al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado cuando era un bebé, no era nada del otro mundo. Ni siquiera era guapo. Eso sí, había que reconocerle que jugaba bastante bien el quiddicht. Pero nada más. De hecho era bastante torpe, y era curioso que solo demostrase ciertas habilidades cuando sus pies despegaban del suelo.

Pero era un de los Tres Campeones y eso era lo que importaba.

Cuando le pidió asistir al baile con él se lo pensó unos segundos. ¿Ir ella al baile con Potter? Ni en sueños. Pero al instante se vio entrando en el comedor con él de su brazo, abriendo el baile, todas las miradas posándose en ella...en ellos, perdón. Y antes de que pudiese reaccionar sus labios dijeron un "Sí" y se echó a reír como una tonta.

Y cuando entraron en el comedor, tan bellamente adornado, se sintió como una de las princesas de los cuentos que su abuela les contaba a ella y a Padma de pequeñas. Una de esas princesas que permanecía encerrada en un harem y un misterioso príncipe enmascarado la rescataba y le hacía vivir mil y una aventuras en exóticos lugares. Un príncipe alto, de piel bronceada, musculoso, que para ella olía a canela, a leche de almendras y a almizcle.

Pero no, ella había tenido que ir con Potter. Bajito (aunque ese año había crecido algo, Parvati era un poco más alta que él), enclenque, paliducho, y que no olía a canela precisamente. Más bien a naftalina.

El cuento de princesas acabó con los últimos acordes de la primera canción, cuando Harry declaró que no quería seguir bailando. Parvati le siguió malencarada, pero confió en hacerle reaccionar con uno de sus famosos aleteos de pestañas que ya habían vuelto loco a más de uno. Pero nada, fue imposible. Según iban pasando las canciones Harry iba poniéndose de peor humor. Y su humor era como un gas tóxico que parecía contagiar a los demás. Y no era solo que se muriese por bailar, si no que Potter debía de encontrarse entre las personas más aburridas del mundo mágico. Y posiblemente del muggle también. No le hacía ni caso, no le había dicho nada sobre el shari nuevo que llevaba, sobre sus pulseras o su peinado.

En definitiva: estaba ignorándola completamente. Y eso era algo que a Parvati Patil nunca le había pasado. Y no pensaba tolerarlo. Sí tenía que dejar plantada a su pareja para conseguir un poco de atención, bien, ella no tenía ningún problema en hacerlo. Él se lo había buscado.

De pronto ante ella pasó un estudiante de Beauxbattons bastante guapo, que creía recordar que se llamaba Guillaume Lamballe, y la miró de una forma tan intensa con sus ojos verde pálido que se ruborizó un tanto. Pero en cuanto comprendió que podía ser su salvación, entornó los párpados recatadamente, se mordió el labio inferior y volvió a mirarle sin la fingida timidez anterior. Como convocado por un _accio_, Guillaume Lamballe se acercó a ella y le pidió un baile, y sin pensarlo se levantó de un salto y prácticamente le arrastró a la pista de baile, sintiendo las miradas de odio de Padma clavadas en su espalda.

Y mientras bailaban la primera de las muchas piezas que bailarían esa noche, pensó que quizás Guillaume Lamballe no fuese uno de los Tres Campeones, pero no estaba mal del todo. Además, no era tan patoso como Harry, era más guapo y también causaba admiración a su paso. Y divertido, mucho más divertido: durante toda la noche estuvo diciéndole lo hermosa que era, lo bien que le sentaba el shari, lo sedoso que parecía su cabello.

Cuando llegó a su dormitorio, cerca de las tres de la mañana, tenía dos cosas muy claras en su mente. Una era que lo primero que haría al día siguiente sería contarle a Lavender la noche que había pasado con Guillaume Lamballe. Y la otra era que no volvería a ir a un baile con Potter ni aunque llegase a ministro de Magia.

No valía la pena, no apreciaba los detalles.

* * *

¿Reviews?


End file.
